spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-02-28
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Damien Leith, Andrew McClelland, Meshel Laurie, Fernando Saunders, Brett Lee Guests: Damien Leith, Andrew McClelland, Meshel Laurie, Fernando Saunders Official description Episode Four (28/02/2007) Our guests this week are Fernando Saunders, Meshel Laurie, Damien Leith and Andrew McClelland. Myf's Team MYF: With Damien and Fernando singing Substitute this week, it's one of the best Substitutes ever. I had goose bumps! You will too. World class virtuoso bass player, singer, songwriter and producer, Fernando Saunders came to international prominence as one of the core players with pop artist, 'Hamilton Bohannon', and then as a key member of the pioneering rock/jazz ensemble, The 'Jeff Beck/Jan Hammer Group'. In the early '80s, Saunders started long-term collaborations as a player, producer and co-songwriter, with the esteemed urban rockers Lou Reed and Marianne Faithfull and world beat musician 'Kip Hanrahan'. Marianne Faithfull described him as a "musician's musician". Lou Reed speaks admirably, "I have always thought Fernando is a very advanced human... maybe I should study with Fernando because he's really on a very high level of existence through his music." Saunders has recorded and performed with 'Steve Winwood', Eric Clapton', 'Jimmy Page' and 'Joan Baez'. Fernando has recorded three of his own albums, co produced Lou Reed's latest album and is currently touring with Lou Reed. Click here for more details on Wassup with Fernando The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist. A completely sold out smash, which she has taken to the 2001 Edinburgh Fringe Festival where she received 4 star reviews. In 2002, The Whore was once again a sell-out sensation at the Adelaide Fringe Festival and the Sydney Opera House. Laurie also co-hosted Enough Rope on 3RRR with Josh Kinal. In 2004 Laurie hosted ABC TV's comedy show 'Stand Up!', has regularly appeared on Rove Live as an entertainment reporter, and co-hosts Brisbane radio station Nova 106.9's breakfast show. Alan's Team ALAN: The 1st Commandment tells us not to make false idols. Clearly I broke this commandment sitting next to Damien Leith. To the best of my knowledge I also broke commandments' 5, 7 and 10 with Andrew McClelland. His neighbour's ass is a fine animal. Irish chemist turned Australian Idol, Damien Leith, had an interesting childhood as his engineer dad took his family to exotic countries like Libya and Botswana. Damien vividly remembers his parents as 'party animals' with music always playing a major role in family life. Ironically, considering his beautiful falsetto, Damien's first garage band in Ireland was a death metal act - but Damien is far from being the stereotypical Irish crooner, loving everything from Seattle grunge to old crooners to local Australian artists such as Alex Lloyd and Pete Murray. Since the nations support of Damien's operatic/rock edge vocal tones that made him an Australian Idol star, Damien has released a debut single, "Night of My Life" and a debut studio album is in the works (due to be released in April). Andrew McClelland was fortunate enough to attend one of the few universities in the world that offers a course in Pirate History. He is now both a comedian and a qualified history teacher, placing him in a unique position to tell you all the things you never knew that you wanted to know about pirates. A former Raw Comedy National Finalist (2002), Andrew toured the Edinburgh Fringe Festival in 2002 and has performed in the past five Melbourne Comedy Festivals. "A Somewhat Accurate History of Pirates" premiered at the 2003 Melbourne Fringe where it was a total 100% sell-out. His more recent sell out gigs include 'Somewhat Secret Secret Society Show' and 'Andrew McClellands Mix Tape". Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes